Vernita Green
"Very funny bitch!, Very funny!-Vernita to Beatrix Kiddo | last = }} Biography Massacre Vernita took part in the massacre, killing all those who attended Beatrix and her fiancé's wedding rehearsal. Vernita, as well as the other members of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, stood above Beatrix's living body, moments before Bill re-entered the chapel and shot her. New Life Four years later, Vernita presumably left her career as an assassin, and went on to marry a doctor named Lawrence Bell, under the alias of Jeanne Bell. Vernita soon gave birth to their mutual daughter, Nikkia. Death Four years after Beatrix's apparent death, Vernita received a visit from her, which triggered an immediate fight between the two. After wrecking the living room while having a hand-to-hand combat, Nikki's school bus dropped her off, forcing the two to pause the intense fight.Vernita presented Beatrix as an old friend, and ordered Nikki to go up to her room, as the two of them had some unfinished business. Vernita offered a cup of coffee to Beatrix, and the two confronted each other about the events of the past. While Vernita attempted to apologize for her actions four years ago claiming she is a new person with only her family in mind, Beatrix claimed that the only fair way would be for her to kill Vernita, her husband and her daughter. The two then decided on a knife duel in a baseball diamond during the night as the conclusion to their hostility. Vernita then attempted to shoot Beatrix with a gun, hidden in a Kaboom cereal box, yet Beatrix was quick enough to toss her knife, which hit Vernita in her chest, killing her. Vernita died after her heart was stabbed by Beatrix's knife. Nikki walked into the kitchen moments after her mother's death, and was informed by Beatrix that her mother had it coming, and promised her that if she will want to avenge her mother's death in the future, Beatrix will be waiting. Skill *'Knife-work:' Although Bill doesn't bandy about compliments easily he claims that Vernita was the best woman with an edged weapon he had ever seen, which is serious praise coming from him. She also managed to hold her own against the bride when she had a knife in her hand. It was also her fighting style of choice, when asked by Beatrix how she wanted to fight. *'Hand-to-hand Combat:' Not as skilled as Beatrix, she was still extremely proficient as she managed to acquit and defend herself well against the onslaught of attacks. *'Improvised weapons: '''During her showdown with the Bride, she used common objects to injure and knock her back, using them as effective non-conventional weapons. *'Miscellanous skills:''' As an assassin of Bill's team, she was endowed with high physical features such as reflexes, stamina, speed and strength. When asked how she preferred to die by Beatrix, she chose to fight with a knife at nightime dressed completely in black: this is a hint that she is confident in her stealth and low vision fighting capabilities, i.e. fighting in the pitch black night-time or other non-illuminated environments. Trivia *Vernita claimed she was supposed to be Black Mamba, suggesting she was not pleased with her chosen codename, Copperhead. *Doing the math, Vernita would have been at least three months pregnant at the time of the Wedding Chapel massacre, due to the fact that the event took place four and a half years before Vernita's death, and that Nikki was four at the time of Vernita's death. Category:Characters Category:Deadly Viper Assassination Squad Category:Deceased characters